Microorganisms can be found in many environments and are known to present health hazards due to infection or contamination.
When microorganisms are present on the surface of a substrate they can replicate rapidly to form colonies. Virtually all microorganisms replicate in this way. The microbial colonies form a coating, which is known as a biofilm, on the substrate surface. Biofilms are more hazardous to health than individual microorganisms. Some microorganisms also produce polysaccharide coatings, which makes them more difficult to destroy.
A biofilm can be formed by a single bacterial species but more often biofilms consist of several species of bacteria, as well as fungi, algae, protozoa, debris and corrosion products. Essentially, biofilm may form on any surface exposed to bacteria and some amount of water, which is needed to allow metabolic processes.
Biofilm formation occurs via three distinct stages. The three stages are (i) adhesion or attachment, (ii) proliferation and (iii) biofilm differentiation.
Before stage (i) can occur, the microorganisms must be transported to a surface. This occurs by random contact with the surface due to Brownian motion, sedimentation, active transport or chemotaxis. Once the microorganisms have been transported to a surface, initial adhesion to the surface occurs, for example, as a result of Lifshitz-van der Waals forces, acid-base interactions and electrostatic forces between negatively charged microorganisms and positively charged domains.
The microorganisms then excrete extracellular polymers, which form an extracellular polymeric substance composed of polysaccharides, nucleic acids, amphiphilic, humic substances and proteins. The extracellular polymeric substance forms a matrix that interconnects and binds together microorganisms attached to the surrounding surface. Thus, the microorganisms are anchored to the surface, which can be all kinds of materials such as metals, plastics, soil particles, medical implant materials and tissue.
Once anchored to a surface, biofilm microorganisms carry out a variety of detrimental or beneficial reactions (by human standards), depending on the surrounding environmental conditions. It is, therefore, desirable to remove and/or destroy the biofilm microorganisms on the surface.
The pasteurisation process has been used for a number of years to destroy microorganisms. In this process, the microorganisms are subjected to high temperature and, optionally, high pressure.
Microorganisms can also be removed from surfaces by simple washing and sanitisation of the surface with fresh water or with soap or simple detergents. Washing removes the majority of the microorganisms but does not prevent the growth of any microorganisms that remain.
Microorganisms can also be destroyed by contacting them with anti-microbial agents, which are poisonous to microorganisms. A large number of anti-microbial agents are known. For example, bacteriocidal, fungicidal, algicidal, yeasticidal and moldicidal agents are known. The anti-microbial agents can destroy microorganisms that are present in a wide range of environments such as medical, industrial, commercial, domestic and marine environments. Many of the known anti-microbial agents have previously been included in compositions for use in various applications and environments.
For example, EP-A-0233954 describes a composition for treating a solid material to give it anti-microbial, hydrophilic and anti-static properties. The composition comprises a quaternary ammonium salt-containing silane, an organopolysiloxane and, optionally, an organic solvent.
EP-A-0206028 describes a method of promoting the growth of plants. The method comprises applying a specific quaternary ammonium compound, which may be formulated as an aqueous solution.
EP-A-0181182 describes an emulsion that comprises water, a water immiscible liquid, a cationic silane and, optionally, a co-surfactant.
WO-A-93/10209 describes a composition for sterilising, disinfecting, cleaning and lubricating medical and dental devices. The composition comprises a water-soluble or water-dispersible disinfecting and/or sterilising agent, a surfactant and a water-soluble polymer having lubricating characteristics.
WO-A-92/21320 describes medicated shampoo compositions that include anti-microbial agents. The compositions include an anti-microbial agent comprising a fatty acid monoester of a polyhydroxyl alcohol, a chelating agent and a cleansing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,666 describes a liquid preparation for use as a presurgical skin scrub or wound disinfectant. The preparation comprises a quaternary ammonium compound, a substituted phenolic compound, water and sodium lauryl sulfate.
JP-9175904 describes an agricultural composition that comprises 1,2-benzisothiazoline-3-on, dimethyl polysiloxane, water and N-t-butyl-N′-(4-ethylbenzoyl)-3,5-dimethylbenzohydrazide.
The known anti-microbial agents and the compositions that contain these anti-microbial agents destroy microorganisms by a number of different mechanisms.
Chlorinated compounds, such as hypochlorites (bleaches) can act as anti-microbial agents. Traditional bleach includes sodium hypochlorite. Sodium hypochlorite breaks down to provide chloride and chlorate. Chlorate is highly toxic to life forms.
Although bleaches are useful for destroying a wide range of microorganisms, typically they only work for a short term. This is because their efficacy decreases rapidly once they have broken down. Thus, bleaches do not provide long-term passive anti-microbial control and sanitisation. By “passive control” we mean that the substrate counters microbial infection on its own by some property within it, so that it does not require a cleaning regime to be effective at controlling microorganisms. Furthermore, bleaches can decompose to produce chlorine gas, which is known to be harmful to the environment. Thus, the use of chlorine-containing compounds is to be avoided where possible.
Other known anti-microbial agents include phenol and compounds thereof, arsenene and salts of arsenic. Examples of useful phenol compounds include polychlorinated biphenols, such as triclosan. Other known anti-microbial agents that are commonly used include organic and inorganic salts of heavy metals such as silver, copper or tin. For example, colloidal silver can be used.
Phenol compounds typically are highly toxic to humans and animals as well as to microorganisms. Consequently the anti-microbial agents are dangerous to handle, and specialist handling, treatment and equipment are therefore required in order to handle these anti-microbial agents safely. Anti-microbial agents can also be difficult to handle if they are strongly acidic or alkaline. The manufacture and disposal of compositions comprising this type of anti-microbial agent can, therefore, be problematic. There can also be problems associated with the use of compositions containing highly toxic anti-microbial agents, particularly in consumer materials where it is difficult to ensure that they are used for designated purposes.
Herein, unless the context indicates otherwise, “toxicity” is intended to refer to toxicity to complex organisms such as mammals. References to “toxic” are to be construed accordingly.
Anti-microbial agents based on phenols and heavy metals typically are only effective against certain microorganisms, such as fungi. Their use is, therefore, limited because they are not effective against all types of microorganism. Additionally, some anti-microbial agents, such as biphenol, do not remain active for extended periods because they are volatile and do not remain on the surface to which they are applied.
Once the anti-microbial agents and/or their breakdown products enter the environment then they can affect the health of life forms that they were not intended to affect. Moreover, the anti-microbial agents and their breakdown products are often highly stable and can cause environmental problems for long periods of time. For example, the metal salts produce toxic rinsates, which are poisonous to aquatic life. Once the toxic compounds enter the environment they are not easily broken down and can cause persistent problems or unknown consequences. For example, colloidal silver, tributyl tin and diuron can remain in the environment for extended periods of time. The combustion of polychlorinated biphenol compounds produces dioxins, which are harmful to the environment.
Other anti-microbial agents currently in use include antibiotic type compounds, such as penicillin. Antibiotics disrupt the biochemistry within microorganisms, for example by selectively diluting solutions to destroy or inhibit the growth of harmful microorganisms.
Although antibiotics are effective, it is currently believed that they may selectively permit the development of resistant strains of the species that they are used against. These resistant strains are then able to reproduce unimpeded by the use of known antibiotics. Thus, there is a growing concern that wide and uncontrolled use of antibiotic materials in the wider environment, as opposed to their controlled use in medical contexts, could produce significant long-term risks. Antibiotics are, therefore, considered inappropriate for general use in a non-medical environment.
There is also a risk that resistant strains can occur with other types of anti-microbial agent, which can have a biochemical effect. For example, triclosan resistance is discussed in Chuanchuen et al., “Multidrug Efflux Pumps and Triclosan Resistance in Pseudomonas Aeruginosa”, 100th General Meeting of the American Society for Microbiology, May 21-25, LA; Meade et al., “Unique Mechanism of Triclosan Resistance Identified in Environmental Isolates”, 100th General Meeting of the American Society for Microbiology, May 21-25, LA; Suzangar et al., “An Evaluation of Biocide-containing Materials for their Surface Colonisation-resistance and Other Properties”, 100th General Meeting of the American Society for Microbiology, May 21-25, LA.
Thus, there is a need for an anti-microbial composition that is effective against a wide variety of microorganisms for long periods of time and which can be used safely and conveniently.
According to an aspect of the invention there is provided an anti-microbial composition comprising (i) a first compound having a high surface tension of from 20 to 35 mN/m, (ii) a second compound having a low surface tension of from 8 to 14 mN/m, (iii) a first anti-microbial agent and (iv) a polar solvent, wherein the composition acts substantially to prevent the formation of microbial colonies on or at a surface of the composition.
The anti-microbial composition of the invention is highly effective and works with a broad range of microorganisms.
It seems that the anti-microbial composition of the invention works by providing a surface to which microorganisms are substantially prevented from adhering and attaching. In other words, the composition of the invention substantially prevents the occurrence of stage (i) of the biofilm formation process. This means that the microorganisms cannot then multiply and form biofilms.
It is thought that the surface provided by the anti-microbial composition prevents adhesion and attachment of microorganisms due to the interaction of two compounds of high and low surface tension, which have opposing surface tension effects.
The prevention of the formation of a biofilm and the greatly reduced and attenuated colonies of microorganisms provides a substantially reduced risk due to infection or contamination. This has the beneficial effect of sanitizing products that incorporate the anti-microbial composition.
The anti-microbial composition of the invention typically is also able to break down biofilms that have already formed. It seems that the composition of the invention achieves this by dispersing the biofilms and effectively spreading out the cell walls so as to cause them to break down. The composition may also cause thinning and distortion of the biofilm, which makes the biofilm more susceptible to the anti-microbial agents and, therefore, increases the effectiveness of the anti-microbial agents in the composition.
As the anti-microbial composition of the invention physically disrupts the adhesion and attachment of a microorganism to a surface, which is a feature that is common to a wide range of microorganisms, including bacteria, fungi and moulds, the composition is effective against a broad range of microorganisms. Thus, an advantage of the anti-microbial composition of the invention is that it is able to prevent a broad range of microorganisms from adhering and attaching to the surface and, therefore, from forming a biofilm. Large numerous colonies are also substantially prevented from forming. Thus, the ability of the colony to grow is substantially reduced or even prevented. The anti-microbial composition of the invention is, therefore, general in its control of microorganisms.
It seems that as well as preventing the growth of colonies, the anti-microbial composition of the invention increases the relative age of the colony because new microorganisms are prevented from being produced. Thus, the anti-microbial agents of the composition are brought into contact with “older” microorganisms that are more susceptible to anti-microbial agents than newer ones. The anti-microbial agents are, therefore, more effective at lower concentrations than those that are normally used. Thus, the composition of the invention increases the efficacy of the anti-microbial action of the anti-microbial agents compared to when they are used alone.
The anti-microbial composition of the invention can easily be incorporated into other materials, such as functional materials. When incorporated into such materials, these become anti-microbial in nature and the surface of the formulation will be modified so as to substantially prevent the microorganisms from adhering and attaching thereto.
Another advantage of the anti-microbial composition is that it need not comprise-combinations of materials that are highly toxic to mammals. The anti-microbial agents used in the anti-microbial compositions are typically well known and widely understood and tested anti-microbial agents. The efficacy of the known anti-microbial agents is amplified in the compositions of the invention. Therefore, anti-microbial agents that have a low toxicity can be used in the anti-microbial compositions. In contrast, new anti-microbial agents for known techniques of sanitization use “stronger”, more toxic and/or little tested materials.
The anti-microbial composition of the invention also does not comprise materials that produce highly persistent residues or rinsates or products that contain heavy metals and their salts. Thus, there is a greatly reduced risk of long term hazards associated with the anti-microbial compositions.
The composition of the invention does not interfere with the biochemical reproductive pathways of the microorganisms it controls. The risk of resistance build up and the development of resistant strains is, therefore, highly unlikely.
The surface tension of the first compound is greater than that of the second compound and is preferably less than the surface tension of water at any specified temperature. Thus, the first compound can typically act to reduce the surface tension of water. The surface tension of the first compound is from 20 to 35 mN/m at 20° C.
The surface tension of the second compound is from 8 to 14 mN/m at 20° C., more preferably 10 mN/m at 20° C. The low surface tension of the second compound reduces non-specific bonding with other components of the composition, particularly bonding with aqueous or hydrated materials.
The first compound is preferably hydrophobic. The second compound is preferably hydrophilic. This appears to provide a composition that is typically stable in both hydrophobic and hydrophilic materials. Additionally, the hydrophobic first compound typically attracts the hydrophilic second compound, so as to provide the desired opposing surface tension effects. This combination of properties is thought to create a microscopic turbulent effect that is disruptive to the formation of a biofilm. The fact that this effect is microscopic means that it has a great efficacy on microorganisms but not on larger macroorganisms.
Whilst it is preferred that the first compound is hydrophobic and the second compound is hydrophilic, it is possible for the first compound to be hydrophilic and the second compound to be hydrophobic.
Preferably, the first compound is a second anti-microbial agent. Thus, as well as contributing to the surface effects, the first compound also acts as an anti-microbial agent. However, the efficacy of the second anti-microbial agent is improved by the inclusion of the other components of the composition.
By the term “anti-microbial agent” we mean any chemical substance that can destroy microorganisms.
The first and second anti-microbial agents (hereinafter referred to generally as the anti-microbial agents) present in the compositions of the invention are typically well known and have been subject to research by the regulatory authorities. The anti-microbial agents generally have some effect when they are used alone. However, the efficacy of the anti-microbial agents is amplified when they are used in combination with the other components of the compositions of the invention.
Preferably, the composition of the invention comprises two or more anti-microbial agents. A typical composition may comprise four anti-microbial agents.
The anti-microbial agents are preferably of a polar nature. This enables them to associate with the other components of the composition, for example by hydrogen bonding or non-chemical bonding. This association brings the anti-microbial agents into direct association with the microorganisms as the other components of the composition of the invention themselves associate with the microbial wall. Thus, the anti-microbial agents are effective at low concentrations. The anti-microbial agents are not thought to form a chemical bond with the first and second compounds.
Preferably, the composition comprises at least one anti-microbial agent selected from bacteriocidal, fungicidal, algicidal, yeasticidal and moldicidal agents. More preferably, the composition comprises bacteriocidal, fungicidal and moldicidal agents.
The first anti-microbial agent is preferably an amphoteric compound, an iodophore, a phenolic compound, a quaternary ammonium compound, a hypochlorite or a nitrogen based heterocyclic compound.
The second anti-microbial agent is preferably a surfactant, more preferably a quaternary ammonium compound. Both the first and second anti-microbial agents may each comprise a quaternary ammonium compound.
Preferably, the anti-microbial compositions of the invention comprise one or more quaternary ammonium compounds, phenolic compounds and nitrogen based heterocyclic compounds as the anti-microbial agent.
Quaternary ammonium compounds that are suitable for use in the invention include compounds of formula R1R2R3R4N+X−, in which one or two of the R groups are alkyl, optionally substituted by aryl or optionally interrupted by aryl or a heteroatom, such as oxygen, and the other R groups are the same or different and are C1 to C4 alkyl groups.
Preferred quaternary ammonium compounds include benzalkonium halides, aryl ring substituted benzalkonium halides, such as ethyl-substituted benzalkonium halides, and twin chain quaternary ammonium compounds, such as dialkyldimethyl ammonium compounds wherein the two non-methyl alkyl groups are selected from medium and long chain alkyl groups, such as C8 to C12 alkyl, preferably octyl and dodecyl.
Suitable quaternary ammonium compounds in which an R group (i.e. R1, R2, R3, R4) contains a heteroatom include domiphen bromide, benzalkonium chloride and methylbenzalkomium chloride.
Other quaternary ammonium compounds suitable for use in the anti-microbial composition include alkylpyridinium compounds, such as cetylpyridinium chloride, and bridged cyclic amino compounds such as the hexaminium compounds.
Particularly preferred quaternary ammonium compounds include benzenemethanaminium N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethylchloride, benzenemethanaminium N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethyl-N-tetradecylchloride and benzyl-C12-C16-alkyldimethyl-ammoniumchloride.
Amphoteric compounds suitable for use in the present invention include long chain N-alkyl derivatives of amino acids. Long chain N-alkyl derivatives of glycine, alanine and beta-amino butyric acid are preferred. Particularly preferred compounds include dodecyl beta-alanine, dodecyl beta-aminobutyric acid, dodecylamino-di(aminoethylamino)glycine and N-(3-dodecylamino)propylglycine.
By the term “iodophores” we mean complexes of iodine or triodine with a carrier, such as a neutral polymer. The carrier typically increases the solubility of iodine in water, provides a sustained release of the iodine and reduces the equilibrium concentrations of free iodine.
Suitable polymeric carriers from which iodophores can be prepared include polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyether glycols such as polyethylene glycols, polyvinyl alcohols, polyacrylates, polyamides, polyalkylenes and polysaccharides.
Suitable phenolic compounds include methyl, ethyl, butyl, halo and aryl substituted phenol. Preferred phenolic compounds include 2-phenylphenol, 2-benzyl-4-chlorophenol, 2-cyclopentanol-4-chlorophenol, 4-t-amylphenol, 4-t-butylphenol, 4-chloro-2-pentylphenol, 6-chloro-2-pentylphenol, p-chloro-meta-xylenol, 2,4,4-trichloro-2-hydroxydiphenol, thymol, 2-i-propyl-3-methylphenol, chlorothymol, 3-methyl-4-chlorophenol, 2,6-dichloro-4-n-alkyl phenols, 2,4-dichloro-meta-xylenol, 2,4,6-trichlorophenol and 2-benzyl-4-chlorophenol.
Suitable hypochlorites include alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hypochlorites, such as the hypochlorites of lithium, sodium, potassium and calcium. Other suitable hypochlorites include chlorinated trisodium phosphate and their various hydrates. Other suitable chlorine containing or chlorine releasing agents include chlorine dioxide and its precursors, as well as N,N-dichloro-4-carboxybenzenesulponamide (halazone), 1,3-dichloro-5,5-dimethylhydantoin (halane) and various chloroisocyanuric acid derivatives.
Suitable nitrogen based heterocyclic compounds include pyridine derivatives, such as 4-pyridine carboxylic acid hydrazide, sodium 2-pyridinethiol-1-oxide and bis-(2-pyridylthio)zinc-1,1-dioxide, triazoles, thiazoles and imidazoles.
A particularly preferred anti-microbial composition comprises benzenemethanaminium N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethylchloride, benzenemethanaminium N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethyl-N-tetradecylchloride, benzyl-C12-C16-alkyldimethyl-ammoniumchloride, 2-phenylphenol, 2-octyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one, 5-chloro-2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one and 2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one.
The particular anti-microbial agents selected for use in the composition will vary depending upon the environment in which the composition is intended to be used.
The second compound is preferably chemically inert and has a structure that attaches to virtually any substrate. The second compound can, therefore, remain at a surface for long periods of time. This means that the composition of the invention can easily be recharged.
The second compound is also capable of associating with the other components of the composition of the invention by means of non-chemical bonds and typically can adhere to and attract a wide range of polar materials including various anti-microbial agents.
The second compound is preferably a surfactant or oil, more preferably a short chain surfactant or oil. By the term “short chain” we mean C12 to C20. Suitable second compounds include silanes, polyethylene glycol, sodium lauryl sulphate, soya lecathin and preferably siloxanes such as polysiloxanes or silicones.
A preferred second compound is polydimethylsiloxane and a particularly preferred second compound is polydimethylhydroxysiloxane. For example, a polydimethylhydroxysiloxane having a viscosity of from 100 to 400 centistokes may be included in the compositions of the invention.
Preferably, the composition comprises from 1 to 4% by volume of the second compound; however other proportions are possible and lie within the scope of the invention.
Suitable polar solvents for use in the composition include water, alcohols, esters, hydroxy and glycol esters, polyols and ketones. It seems that the polar solvent helps to provide a composition that is stable and does not separate out into its various components.
Preferred alcohols for use in the composition include straight or branched chain C1 to C5 alcohols, particularly methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, n-butanol, sec-butanol, tert-butanol, iso-butanol, 2-methyl-1-butanol, 1-pentanol and amyl alcohol (mixture of isomers).
Preferred esters for use in the composition include methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, n-propyl acetate, iso-propyl acetate, n-butyl acetate, iso-butyl acetate, sec-butyl acetate, amyl acetate (mixture of isomers), methylamyl acetate, 2-ethylhexyl acetate and iso-butyl isobutyrate.
Preferred hydroxy and glycol esters for use in the composition include methyl glycol acetate, ethyl glycol acetate, butyl glycol acetate, ethyl diglycol acetate, butyl diglycol acetate, ethyl lactate, n-butyl lactate, 3-methoxy-n-butyl acetate, ethylene glycol diacetate, polysolvan O, 2-methylpropanoic acid-2,2,4-trimethyl-3-hydroxypentyl ester, methyl glycol, ethyl glycol, isopropyl glycol, 3-methoxybutanol, butyl glycol, iso-butyl glycol, methyl diglycol, ethyl diglycol, butyl diglycol, isobutyl diglycol, diethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, ethylene glycol monohexyl ether and diethylene glycol monohexyl ether.
Preferred polyols for use in the composition include ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol, 1,4-butylene glycol, hexylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol and dipropylene glycol.
Preferred ketones for use in the composition include isobutyl heptyl ketone, cyclohexanone, methyl cyclohexanone, methyl isobutenyl ketone, pent-oxone, acetyl acetone, diacetone alcohol, isophorone, methyl butyl ketone, ethyl propyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, methyl amyl ketone, methyl isoamyl ketone, ethyl butyl ketone, ethyl amyl ketone, methyl hexyl ketone, diisopropyl ketone, diisobutyl ketone, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl propyl ketone and diethyl ketone.
Particularly preferred polar solvents for use in the composition include isopropanol, diethylene glycol and dipropylene glycol.
Preferably, the composition comprises from 1 to 70% by volume of the polar solvent, but since the primary purpose of the solvent is dilution virtually any proportion of polar solvent is believed to be possible within the scope of the invention.
An especially preferred anti-microbial composition comprises 32% by volume of a mixture of benzenemethanaminium N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethylchloride and benzenemethanaminium N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethyl-N-tetradecylchloride (2.33:1), 6.0% by volume of a mixture of benzyl-C12-C16-alkyldimethyl-ammoniumchloride and 2-phenylphenol (2:1), 6.0% by volume of 2-octyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one, 16.0% by volume of a mixture of 5-chloro-2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one and 2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one (3:1), 1.0% by volume of a blend of polysiloxanes and balance by volume isopropanol.
Another especially preferred anti-microbial composition comprises 32% by volume of a mixture of benzenethanaminiumn N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethylchloride and benzenethanaminiumn N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethyl-N-tetradecylchloride (2.33:1), 6.0% by volume of a mixture of benzyl-C12-C16-alkyldimethyl-ammoniumchloride and 2-phenylphenol (2:1), 6.0% by volume of 2-octyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one, 16.0% by volume of a mixture of 5-chloro-2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one and 2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one (3:1), 1.0% by volume of polydimethylhydroxysiloxane and balance by volume isopropanol.
Another especially preferred anti-microbial composition comprises 5.0% by volume of a mixture of benzenethanaminiumn N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethylchloride and benzenethanaminiumn N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethyl-N-tetradecylchloride (2.33:1), 5.0% by volume of a mixture of benzyl-C12-C16-alkyldimethyl-ammoniumchloride and 2-phenylphenol (2:1), 12.0% by volume of 2-octyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one, 32.0% by volume of a mixture of 5-chloro-2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one and 2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one (3:1), 1.0% by volume of a blend of polysiloxanes and balance by volume diethyleneglycol.
A further especially preferred anti-microbial composition comprises 6.0% by volume of a mixture of benzenethanaminiumn N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethylchloride and benzenethanaminiumn N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethyl-N-tetradecylchloride (2.33:1), 6.0% by volume of a mixture of benzyl-C12-C16-alkyldimethyl-ammoniumchloride and 2-phenylphenol (2:1), 16.0% by volume of 2-octyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one, 32.0% by volume of a mixture of 5-chloro-2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one and 2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one (3:1), 1.0% by volume of a blend of poylsiloxanes and balance by volume isopropanol.
Yet another especially preferred anti-microbial composition comprises 6.0% by volume of a mixture of benzenemethanaminium N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethylchloride and benzenemethanaminium N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethyl-N-tetradecylchloride (2.33:1), 6.0% by volume of a mixture of benzyl-C12-C16-alkyldimethyl-ammoniumchloride and 2-phenylphenol (2:1), 16.0% by volume of 2-octyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one, 32.0% by volume of a mixture of 5-chloro-2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one and 2-methyl-2H-isothiazol-3-one (3:1), 1.0% by volume of a blend of polysiloxanes and balance by volume dipropyleneglycol.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a formulation comprising an anti-microbial composition and at least one other functional material.
Suitable functional materials include plastics, fibres, coatings, films, laminates, adhesives, sealants, clays, china, ceramics, concrete, sand, paints, varnishes, lacquers, cleaning agents or settable or curable compositions such as fillers, grouts, mastics and putties.
The plastics may be in the form of films, sheets, stabs and molded plastic parts. Suitable plastics materials may be prepared from polyesters such as polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, polyamides such as Nylon, polyimides, polypropylene, polyethylene, polybutylenes, polymethylpentene, polysiloxane, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylacetate, ethylene-vinylacetate, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, epoxy, phenolic and polycarbonate cellulosics, cellulose acetate, polystyrene, polyurethane, acrylics, polymethyl methacrylate, acrylonitrile, butadiene-styrene copolymer, acrylonitrilestyrene-acrylic copolymers, acetals, polyketones, polyphenylene ether, polyphenylene sulfide, polyphenylene oxide, polysulfones, liquid crystal polymers and fluoropolymers, amino resins, thermo plastics, elastomers, rubbers such as styrene butadiene rubber and acrylonitrile butadiene rubber, polyacetal (polyoxymethylene), and blends and copolymers thereof.
Formulations comprising the anti-microbial composition and a plastics material as the functional material may, for example, be used to form products such as automobile parts, shower curtains, mats, protective covers, tape, packaging, gaskets, waste containers, general purpose containers, brush handles, sponges, mops, vacuum cleaner bags, insulators, plastic film, indoor and outdoor furniture, tubing, insulation for wire and cable, plumbing supplies and fixtures, siding for housing, liners, non-woven fabrics, kitchen and bathroom hardware, appliances and equipment, countertops, sinks, flooring, floor covering, tiles, dishes, conveyer belts, footwear including boots, sports equipment and tools.
Suitable fibres may be prepared from acetate, polyester such as PET and PTT, polyolefins, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyamides such as Nylon, acrylics, viscose, polyurethane, and Rayon, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polysaccharide, and copolymers and blends thereof.
Formulations comprising the anti-microbial composition and a fibre as the functional material may, for example, be used in applications such as mattress cover pads and filling, pillow covers, sheets, blankets, fiberfill for quilts and pillows, curtains, draperies, carpet and carpet underlay, rugs, upholstery, table cloths, napkins, wiping cloths, mops, towels, bags, wall covering fabrics, cushion pads, sleeping bags and brush bristles. The fibres are also suitable for use in automotive and truck upholstery, carpeting, rear decks, trunk liners, convertible tops and interior liners. Furthermore, the fibres are suitable for use in umbrellas, outerwear, uniforms, coats, aprons, sportswear, sleepwear, stockings, socks, hosiery caps, and undergarment and inner liners for jackets, shoes, gloves and helmets, trim for outerwear and undergarments as well as brush bristles, artificial leather, filters, book covers, mops, cloth for sails, ropes, tents, and other outdoor equipment, tarps and awnings.
Coatings suitable for use in the formulations include water-borne, solvent-borne, 100% solids and/or radiation cure coatings. The coatings may be liquid or powder coatings.
Suitable coatings, films and laminates include alkyds, amino resins, such as melamine formaldehyde and urea formaldehyde, polyesters, such as unsaturated polyester, PET, PBT, polyamides such as Nylon, polyimides, polypropylene, polyvinylacetate, ethylene-vinylacetate, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, epoxy, phenolic and polycarbonate cellulosics, cellulose acetate, polystyrene, polyurethane, acrylics, polymethyl methacrylate, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer, acrylonitrile-styreneacrylic copolymers, acetals, polyketones, polyphenylene ether, polyphenylene sulfide, polyphenylene oxide, polysulfones, liquid crystal polymers and fluoropolymers, thermoplastic elastomers, rubbers such as styrene butadiene rubber, acrylonitrile butadiene rubber, polyacetal (polyoxymethylene), and blends and copolymers thereof.
Formulations comprising the anti-microbial composition and coatings as the functional material may, for example, be used on walls, wall boards, floors, concrete, sidings, roofing shingle, industrial equipment, natural and synthetic fibres and fabrics, furniture, automotive and vehicular parts, packaging, paper products (wall coverings, towels, book covers) barrier fabrics, and glazing for cement tile and for vitreous china used in plumbing fixtures such as toilets, sinks, and countertops.
Adhesives and sealants suitable for use in the formulations include hot-melt, aqueous, solvent borne, 100% solids and radiation cure adhesives and sealants.
Suitable adhesives and sealants include alkyds, amino resins such as melamine formaldehyde and urea formaldehyde, polyesters such as unsaturated polyester, PET, PBT, polyamides such as Nylon, polyimide polypropylene, polyethylene, polybutylene, polymethylpentene, polysiloxane, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylacetate, ethylene-vinylacetate, polyvinyl chlorides such as plastisol, polyvinylidene chloride, epoxy, phenol and polycarbonate, cellulosics, cellulose acetate, polystyrene, polyurethane, acrylics, polymethylmethacrylate, acrylonitrile-butadienestyrene copolymer, acrylonitrile-styrene-acrylic copolymers, acetals, polyketones, polyphenylene ether, polyphenylene sulfide, polyphenylene oxide, polysulfones, liquid crystal polymers and fluoropolymers, thermoplastic elastomers, rubbers (including styrene butadiene rubber, acrylonitrile butadiene rubber, CR), polyacetal (polyoxymethylene), and blends and copolymers thereof.
Formulations comprising the anti-microbial composition and an adhesive or sealant as the functional material may, for example, be used in the manufacture of wood and plastic composites, adhesives for ceramic tiles, wood, paper, cardboard, rubber and plastic, glazing for windows, grout, sealants for pipes, adhesives, sealants and insulating materials for appliances, bathrooms, showers, kitchens, and construction.
Formulations comprising the anti-microbial composition and clay, china, ceramics, concrete, sand or grout as the functional material may, for example, be used in toilets, sinks, tile, flooring, stucco, plaster, cat litter, drainage and sewerage pipe.
The anti-microbial composition can be combined into a very wide variety of functional compounds for the manufacturing, contracting and construction industries. The nature of the anti-microbial composition may be varied according to the particular functional compounds and the number and nature of microorganisms present in the particular functional compound or environment in which it is used.
The formulation preferably comprises from 0.1 wt % to 5.0 wt %, more preferably from 0.1 to 4.0 wt %, even more preferably from 0.5 wt % to 2.0 wt %, of the anti-microbial composition.
The anti-microbial composition is highly effective against a broad range of microorganisms even when it is combined with another functional material to provide the formulation of the invention. The formulation can, optionally, be applied to a surface. The formulation provides long-term anti-microbial action, in both dry and damp conditions at the surfaces treated or in which the material is combined. This will lead to a sanitisation of the surfaces so that the surfaces and products will prevent the rapid replication of microbial species and, thus, substantially reduce the risks of contamination and infection.
The anti-microbial composition is mobile through most functional materials in which it is incorporated in the formulations of the invention. This is due to the presence of surfactant materials and oils and molecules of short chain length. In order to maintain this mobility, the surfactant materials and oils preferably have a carbon chain length of no greater than 20.
The anti-microbial composition tends to migrate across a concentration gradient and moves to the surface of products into which it has been incorporated. This is similar to the behaviour of plasticiser in polymers.
Both the anti-microbial composition and the formulation typically begin to dissociate into their component parts when they have been in continuous contact with water for longer than six to eight hours. The anti-microbial action, of the anti-microbial composition and the formulation, is substantially reduced once the composition and formulation have dissociated into their component parts. The components can then act as a carbon source or nutrient for many species of microorganisms. Thus, the anti-microbial composition and the formulation can degrade when submersed in water, to provide a rinsate/leachate of low toxicity and which has a short residence time in the environment.
It is thought that the rinsates have a low toxicity because the anti-microbial agents are associated with the second compound and so the composition does not readily dissociate in the presence of water.
The formulation can be designed so that it is stable and effective in most manufacturing environments. The formulation is typically stable up to temperatures of 200° C.
The property of mobility of the product permits materials that are highly frequently washed or rinsed to be “recharged” with the anti-microbial composition during a routine act of cleaning or maintenance.
Typically, the anti-microbial composition is incorporated into a simple conventional detergent solution or added to a “final rinse” during cleaning. The anti-microbial composition will be drawn, due to the presence of its hydrophobic elements, into the surface of the product to be “recharged”. The sanitization properties of the formulation are, therefore, restored without the need for re-manufacture or difficult treatment processes.
Any wash off or rinsates containing the anti-microbial composition or formulation diluted by such a re-charging solution and water would quickly dissociate into the biodegradable components as previously discussed.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided the use of an anti-microbial composition to prevent the formation of colonies of microorganisms on a surface at which it is provided.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided the use of a formulation to prevent the formation of colonies of microorganisms on a surface at which it is provided.
The anti-microbial composition and formulation have an anti-bacterial effect against a wide range of gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria.
For example, they are effective against the following:                Bacillus species, such as Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus cereus         Brevibacterium species        Brucella species, such as Brucella abortus         Lactobacillus species        Proteus vulgaris         Pseudomonas aeruginosa         Salmonella species        Staphylococcus species, such as Methicillin Resistive        Staphylococcus Aureus (MRSA)        Streptococcus species        Flavobacterium species        Escherichia species        Aeromonas species        
The anti-microbial composition and formulation also have activity against fungi and yeasts, such as:                Penicillium species        Aspergillus niger         Cladosporium species        Fusarium species        Paecilomyces species        Streptomyces species        Saccharomyces species, such as S.cerevisiae         Monilia albicans         
The anti-microbial composition and formulation also have activity against certain species of algae such as:                Chlorella pyrenoidosa         Pleurococcus         Anabaena species        
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing an anti-microbial composition, the method comprising the steps of (i) mixing the first compound and the first anti-microbial agent together, (ii) adding the second compound to the mixture of first compound and the first anti-microbial agent, (iii) adding the polar solvent to the mixture of the first and second compounds and the first anti-microbial agent and (iv) agitating the resulting mixture until a clear solution is formed.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a formulation, the method comprising the step of adding the anti-microbial composition to the functional compound.
The present invention is now illustrated but not limited with reference to the following examples.